


Even war generals need their fun

by Pokemonred200



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aggression, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Dom/sub, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemonred200/pseuds/Pokemonred200
Summary: In spite of their regions being at a long-standing war with each other, Garen and Darius still meet to have sex in a cabin in a secluded area of the Kumungu Jungle... monthly.





	Even war generals need their fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm managed to write a porn flick and finish it in almost four years. Give thoughts!

“Please don’t stop” was all Garen could find the willpower to say through the lustful feeling he got from Darius’s thrusts. At first glance, one might think one of them is trying to bait information out of the other to gain an advantage, due to Garen and Darius both leading respective armies from Demacia and Noxus, respectively. These two regions are known for a very long-standing war against each other, and the two of them, to the public’s eye, have always appeared to hate each other. However, the two of them had been having sexual encounters on the 15th day of every month for almost thirty years, dating back to their sophomore year together Valoran City High School.

“Call me Daddy.” Darius commanded the Demacian soldier, as he smacked Garen’s plump ass. “Tell me you’re Daddy’s little whore!” he said, as he slowed down his thrusts, something he knew would make Garen beg for more.

“I… I’m...” Garen began to say, as Darius gave one long, hard thrust “Daddy’s...” Garen continued, as Darius repeated with a deeper thrust this time, “Little!” Garen nearly shouted, as Darius’s third long, hard, slow, and deep thrust hit his sweet spot, “WHORE!” he shouted as loudly as he found himself capable, as Darius rammed into him with as much force as he could, which pushed Garen a bit far forward into the bed.

“Daddy please fuck me with your fat cock!” Garen begged, as Darius pumped into him harder with each thrust. Slow, but hard. Each thrust made a distinct smack when Darius’s pelvis reached Garen’s rear, with a distinct slosh as he pulled his big balls back away. It was sexy enough to drive Garen mad since the slow pace of the thrusts were like torture, but he’d grown to expect this; not much had changed in the thirty years he’d been sleeping with Darius.

“You like that, you little whore?” Darius mocked, as he spanked Garen’s plump ass with every thrust. “You want me to breed your tight fucking asshole?” he questioned, though he already knew the answer, he just wanted the reaction:

“Yes, yes, please” Garen whined. “Fuck me harder Daddy!” He screamed, as Darius picked him up and brought him to the door of the Cabin they were fucking in. “Don’t stop!” he begged, as Darius began to pick up the pace of his thrusts and aggressively pounded him into the door. “Whore!” Darius screamed, pulling at the Demacian’s hair before mercilessly ravaging his asshole into oblivion. “Scream for me. Tell me you’re Daddy’s little plaything. Beg for me to breed you. And keep that slutty facial expression.” Darius commanded, as he banged Garen into a bliss of ecstasy.

“I’M DADDY’S LITTLE PLAYTHING!” Garen cried out, seeing stars as Darius beat away at his prostate. The sound of Darius’s balls slapping Garen’s rear so loudly was beginning to drive him over the edge. “PLEASE BREED ME! PLEASE DON’T STOP! PLEASE JUST BREED ME!” he screamed as loudly as he could.

Darius sped up his thrusts to a violent, hard pace, slapping so loudly the sound drowned out anything else for miles. “Shake that ass on my cock.” he commanded, and Garen did as he was told; he began to back his ass onto Darius’s dick and try to twerk onto it in tune with Darius’s thrusts, which began to drive the both of them over an edge. Darius’s thrusts became far more aggressive in order to keep asserting his dominance over the Demacian, before he screamed loudly and unloaded into the Demacian’s asshole. “FUCK!” He shouted. “FUCK!!!!!!” He repeated, several times, as he grabbed hold of Garen’s hands and pumped his seed into his asshole. Even spent, he kept thrusting, faster, harder, and deeper, until…

“DON’T STOP! DADDY!!!!!!” Garen screamed, as he was nearing completion from being fucked brutally. “DADDY PLEASE FUCK THE CUM OUT OF ME!” he begged, as Darius’s thrusts continued to pound at his sweet spot.

“That’s it, take it like the cheap slut you are!” Darius commanded, as he drilled himself into Garen. With a slow, hard thrust, Garen shot a load of semen onto the door in front of them. Darius held his cock inside of Garen for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of a now-sated Garen trembling in his arms. After he let his dick slip out of the Demacian general, he slapped his ass and began to redress himself.

“I’m headed out. You should wait a while before you leave, in case anyone was spying on this area.” Darius said. “Great man-pussy as always” he complimented with a wink, before leaving the cottage they fuck in.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and we're done. This was fun to write, but I feel like I could've had more to this.


End file.
